


You Need A Teacher

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Kylo Ren, Read the tags!, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "Well, first thing's first, Miss Kenobi. You're impression of me....is entirely out of focus.""How so?""Because, you seem to be lingering on the idea that I make love, which, I don't. I fuck....hard."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Professor Ren/Solo Fanfics





	You Need A Teacher

Professor K. Ren is frustrated as he enters his classroom, slamming his briefcase down onto his desk with such force that it sends a loud noise bouncing off the surrounding walls. His students look nervously at each other and don't utter a single word. Ren's uptight and overbearing reputation proceeds him. He's been given the title of _"incorrigible ass-wipe"_ by the majority of the student body and teaching staff.

 _Well, if the shoe fucking fits!_ He thinks to himself when the expression first reaches his attention. 

"Open your books, read chapter 4 and 5 and afterwards, we'll discuss." Ren grunts, pushing his black-rimmed glasses up his notes and he yanks back the chair and sinks down into it. 

Sweet, short and simple. That's the way he likes things done around here. No questions asked, no hesitations, just get the _fucking_ job done. He doesn't have time for any foolish games and anyone who thinks _otherwise,_ he felt deserves to get punished. But there's something else that bothers the overbearing and high-maintenance twenty-nine year old Professor and it's sitting in the third row to the far left. Rey Endor. A paradise of chasity and virtue. Ren's dark fantasies tends to run away with him from time to time and he figures he has a pretty big imaginative imagination. Twenty-one, perfect, pure and untouched by man. The _perfect_ recipe for everything Ren wants in a woman. He hates using the term "virgin", for it gives the wrong idea.

Endor is not only _his_ best student, but she leaves his senses running amuck with hot, molten desire. What he _wouldn't_ give to bite that lip? To _taste_ her.... _all_ of her. To _claim_ her. Nothing is more short of maddening than having to sit behind your desk with a raging hard-on, knowing damn good and well you can't do anything about it.... _at least._...for now, that is. Of course, it didn't help either that she looked super cute in that little mini-skirt that sent his primal male instincts running wild. Ren was feeling ravenous, dying to sink his teeth into her flesh and drink from her sweet nectar. He _wanted_ her so bad, he could almost taste it. 

_Get it together, Ren! Control yourself...and the world soon follows, control yourself and the world soon follows!_

"Professor Ren? We're done....I think," piped a nervous voice from the top of the classroom.

"Good." He grumbled, rising from his chair and flattening the front of his all black V-neck sweater in his attempt to hide his boner. _Useless. Fucking useless, Ren._ "Well, then, let's review what you've read and discuss the significance of the material."

As his dark eyes skimmed across the room, landing solely on Rey Endor, he knew he would be rendered useless to her over all heavenly charms. She was _so_ beautiful. Seducing is simple....easy, even. Yet, he felt if Rey ever knew the darker side of him, the one he kept hidden from the rest of the world, she'd make a run for the hills and as she should for his tastes were very singular. Yet, he knows he could teach her so much and what's more, in time, the insecurity she would feel in the beginning would eventually melt away to give way into something she _never_ could have imagined.

_She needs a teacher, Ren, and what better person to teach her to become in tune with her sexuality...than you?_

Ren knows he has to plan this whole thing out carefully---she's _still_ his student, after all. Finals are at least three weeks away--it would be _highly_ dangerous of him to take her under his wing during such a delicate time in her academic career, but he was fighting this raging war inside his head daily-- _-do this or don't do this, Ren. Make up your fucking mind!_

If word got out about this, it would be a one-way ticket of him getting fired and her expelled. Perhaps a little one-on-one was needed to smooth this whole thing over, because, the last thing he needed was for her into a full-blown out panic. Was this sheer curiosity or maybe something more? Ren, wasn't entirely sure himself, but not to pursue this or her would eventually send him over the brink of insanity. When the bell rang, he bid the rest of the class a good afternoon, but voluntarily asked that Miss Endor stay behind for a few minutes. Nervously, Rey looked over at her friends before finally telling them she'd catch up to them afterwards. Thinking, she had done something wrong, she hung her head and slowly approached Ren's desk. 

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" said Rey, speaking softly.

"Please, Miss Endor," said Ren, gesturing to the now empty chair before him. "Have a seat."

"Am I in trouble?" She asked him in a somewhat hesitant voice.

"No. Why?" Ren murmured, with a casual smirk growing across his lips. "Do you think you're in trouble, Miss Endor?"

She bites down on her bottom lip at these words, completely unaware of how it makes her look. That does something to Ren that exquisitely arousing and he finds that his right hand is suddenly twitch. It takes every ounce of strength within him not make any sudden movements---he _wants_ that ass, he _wants_ everything she has to give. Perhaps, if he shows her just what she's doing to him, maybe she might have a better understanding of it all. 

"I-I'm not sure, Professor." She whispered in an indecisive voice. 

"You've got potential, Miss Endor, in more ways than you know." says Ren, clasping his hands together and leaning forward slightly in his chair. "It would be quite a shame to let that potential go to waste."

"Oh, I-I don't about all that, Professor." Rey says, shaking her head at him. "I don't think I'm really all that special to be perfectly honest."

He's _so_ hot! Rey just wishes she had the balls to tell him that to his face, but, something inside her deep and buried within, tells her, he _already_ knows it. Professor Ren is a man of confidence and pure Alpha instinct. He probably has women drooling at his feet, and how could she blame them for feeling such a strong attraction to him? He's the living, breathing euphony of male beauty. 

"Don't be so modest, Miss Endor." Ren exclaims, now smiling at her. "I see it. Tell me, what are you plans after you graduate from Jakku?"

"I'm afraid I don't really have any right now," she answers nervously, still chewing on her bottom lip. "I just want to get through my finals in one piece."

"Don't we all?" Ren chuckles slightly as he then leans back in his seat. "The internship that I offer to _all_ of my graduates, would be....very beneficial, for you, I think?"

The sheer power it radiates sends chills up and down her spine. Fuck, he is really, _really_ hot and she suddenly wants a piece of it....and him. His steadfast gaze lingers and it makes her shift uncomfortably in her seat, crossing and un-crossing her legs in earnest. Rey suddenly finds the air thick and _very_ hard to breathe. _Holy fucking, cow!_

"You should consider it, Miss Endor. The internship, I mean."

"And what makes you think that I would fit in that area? I mean, look at me, Professor?!"

"I _am_ , Miss Endor." says Ren firmly. He's looking at an angel--pure, good and just waiting to be tainted, mastered by him. _She's the one, Ren. She....is....the....one._ "And I _see_ potential....lots of it and it's being tarnished and wasted by the likes of this university."

Wasted? Tarnished? Rey really had no earthly idea what he referring too, nor did she really care. She was too lost in him---and _those_ eyes of his. She had _never_ seen such eyes in a man before. They were drowning with mystery and yet coated with intangible lust. Swallowing hard, she tried to steer her glance away, but Ren wasn't having any of it. He _wanted_ her to look at him---to make her unnerved. 

"That sounds like an personal opinion rather than a---"

"That's because it was, Miss Endor," Ren says, cutting her off abruptly. "I do happen to think that you're far too _good_ for this university. I can see it in your work, which, I can easily say would baffle event he most educated of mines in the English Literature Department. You're uh.....what's the proper word I'm searching for here---"

"Tenacious?"

"I was going to say, ambitious, Miss Endor." says Ren with slight nod of his head. 

Why did he have to be so hot? Even worse, why did he have to be her professor? She had to get out of this room before she passed out onto the floor--it was far too hard to breathe. 

"At least, consider it as an option, Miss Endor. Please?"

"S-Sure, Professor Ren." Rey nodded quickly.

She had to get out of here right now....like _right_ now. Her next breath depended on it and every time her eyes skimmed his face, his hair, his eyes, she felt like he might just explode. _Please, for the love of God, end the conversation, Professor! Please, I can't fucking breathe! I need air! I need---I need---_

She knew exactly what she needed! It ached in her core just thinking about all the ways she wanted his hands, his lips, on her body. Rey Endor never thought it was even remotely possible, but, Ren had evidently proved her wrong. All those books she read in her English literature class, the men in Austen's romantic stories, like Darcy and Heathcliff, could never fully measure up to Ren. He was _everything_ she desired in a man--- _everything._

"Excellent, well, I think that's all....for now, Miss Endor," He murmured rising to his feet and extending out his hand. When she shook it, his grip tightened slightly causing her whole body to go tense. "Please, do let me know if you are interested in the internship program. I think you'll find it.. _.most_ gratifying."

"How so?" 

"You strike me as an individual with an rather adventurous spirit, Miss Endor, so to speak," said Ren, cocking his head from side to side. "I could _really_ use that adventurous spirit for my internship right now, actually."

"Can I think about it? And give you a proper answer, say, after my finals?" 

Ren smirked sensually up at her, considering her proposal most likely a _"yes",_ but he did not want to give that impression, so instead he murmured in a low voice. "I'll take that, Miss Endor. It's definitely better than you telling me straight up that you're _not_ interested at all."

"I should--I should probably get going now, Professor Ren, or my friends might think I--that I---might've gotten lost or something." said Rey, quickly rising to her feet and throwing her backpack over her shoulder. 

"Yes, of course." He said, nodding in agreement as he continued to stare up at her with immense fascination. She was going to be the death of him, she was. "If you could, let me know when you arrive at a decision, Miss Endor. These....spots, tend to fill up fairly quickly."

Rey nodded and proceeded to scurry out of the classroom in a bit of a rush. That first gulp of fresh air hit her lungs, allowing her to finally be able to breathe properly. _Holy fucking shit! He is so goddamn hot!_ Rey thought as she clutched onto a nearby pillar for strength. Never had another human being ever made her feel so..... _so.._..at a complete loss of words. Finals were still at least three weeks away, that would that be plenty of time for her to come to a conclusive and considerate answer for Ren? Or would she be second guessing herself, altogether? But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel herself blushing at the idea that Professor Ren was intrigued by _her_....Rey Endor.

It left her with so many unanswered and puzzled questions. _But why me? He could have anyone....why me?_

* * *

Rey was late getting back into her door room that evening, but, the second that she closed the door behind her, both of her roommates, Rose Tico and Kaydel Co Connix were literally jumping around her and bombarding her with a million-zillion questions. _Good grief, what's caused this sudden uproar?_ She thought as she tried to calm them down--- _like that really helps,_ especially when you got two overly excited people like Rose and Kaydel in the same bloody room? Tossing her back-pack onto her own twin-sized bed, she did her best to break free from their grasp and into the small kitchen to make herself a soothing cup of tea. 

"Um....before you two even say anything----" Rey began as she poured hot boiling water into her own coffee mug, but she was cut off by Kaydel who was literally still squealing.

"You....are....a.... _fucking._...goddess, Rey Endor! That was.... _oof!_ " 

"Oof?" Rey blinked, evidentially confused by her friend's suddenly deliberate choice of words. 

"Yeah....you and Professor Ren," Kaydel went on to add in an very enthusiastic voice, clearly unable to contain her excitement. "I'd give anything in the world to spend five seconds alone with that guy! So, what's he like?"

"Kaydel, you see him every day like I do." Rey scoffed, adding her tea bag to her coffee mug.

"I don't get called back after class _like_ you do, either." Kaydel was quick to add, in her own cheeky, sarcastic manner. 

Ugh, I really do not need this right now on my conscious! I have too much to think about—to much to consider—my future is completely at stake here! 

“Well, I wasn’t exactly asking him to hold me back either.” Rey confessed, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. 

This was the last thing she wanted to discuss, especially with her hair-brained, sex-crazed roommates. Finals were getting closer and closer with each day that passed and right now wasn’t really the right time to get distracted by Mr. Hot and totally Fuckable. But Ren wasn’t so easy to be rid of. His presence in the days that followed were just as constant as ever—if not more. Though he never questioned her again about her decision to join his internship, she was constantly reminded of just how much he still wanted her to join. 

The week before finals, just as before, he cornered her as she was making her attempt to escape to her next class. He had grown desperate, and slightly impatient. A simple yes or no would be good here, Miss Kenobi. You’re driving me out of my mind here! 


End file.
